


他的小草

by Crimson_Aureliae



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 恋人节
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae
Summary: 一篇普通又短小的零食，主要内容是一位指挥官对他的恋人充满想象力的疼爱。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	他的小草

恋人之间表达情感和祝愿似乎总喜欢折腾花语，想给恋人另外再准备一份装饰性礼物的奥尔什方自然也不能免俗。只不过，奥尔什方这回想要多花些心思，认为只用玫瑰花还不够表达他的感情。于是现在他从怀里抽出一本不知道从营地的哪个角落搜刮出来的灵灾前出版的旧书，把它放在工作文件上翻阅，打算稍后就委托冒险者替他前往格里达尼亚订购。今天是恋人节前夕，现在订购正好。  
书里记录了许多艾欧泽亚各地有名的花朵及其寓意。精灵扫过目录，没多想就翻到伊修加德篇。曾经伊修加德的花卉业是令国民都引以为豪的，但那已经是遥远的过去了。虽说伊修加德的本土花卉如今仍能种植，但是已经很难以正常价格购买，而且品质也大不如前了。精灵掂量了一下手头上的零钱，悻悻地抹了抹并不存在的额汗，翻看起其他地区的篇章。  
向日葵寓意适当，他的爱人也确实像一轮小太阳一样东奔西跑，明亮地照耀四方。百合花瓣柔软，香味宜人，也蕴含着深沉伟大的爱意。风铃草样貌小巧可爱，表达对远方的祝福，也有坚韧不屈的含义……用这些花儿做成花束应该很棒吧？  
可他觉得还是不行。心里有个声音告诉他，这些花儿并不适合他的挚友。  
是因为颜色吗？可他不觉得有任何一种颜色会不能与他最心爱的人相衬。是因为形状吗？可这些花儿的外观都很优美。是因为寓意吗？可这些寓意是刚刚由他精心挑选出来的，不会有差错。那么到底是哪里不对劲呢？指挥官低头沉思起来，手指若有若无地触摸着立在墨水瓶中的羽毛。

绿色。他忽然发现这个在书页间反复出现的颜色，只不过从来都不是花卉丛书里的主角。五年前的库尔扎斯，蔓延山野的，不正是最受他喜爱的小草吗？没有鲜艳夺目的花卉，有的只是数不清看不尽的青葱。虽然怎么长也不如一旁垂头丧气的野花高，但是小草不以高度取胜，而以广度自豪。复苏之春派向库尔扎斯的先驱和使者向来不是绽放的花蕾，反而是这随处可见的野草。张扬可喜的嫩绿，不容拒绝地从山脚爬向山腰，前进的步伐迅速唤醒沉睡的山野。他笑了出来：这股精神头真是像极了他坚定的爱人啊。  
短暂的花期伴随湿润的夏季而来，伸出几丛色彩浅淡的袖珍小花，在山风里摇摆着小巧又柔软的花瓣，要人靠得极近才能闻到一丝清香，不等人意识到，花朵便会消散不见。而在人无法看见的地底之下，细密坚韧的根向更深处、更远方生长，与此同时也早就悄悄埋下了新生。奥尔什方还依稀记得一个画面：年幼的自己蹲在草丛旁，仔细观察挂在纤细青草表面绒毛上的雨后露水，然后他伸过手去摸了一下。这时奥尔什方隐约感觉到自己的表情管理似乎出现了问题，也不知道自己是否念叨了些什么。  
偷看了一下四周，没有发现异样的指挥官继续着他的畅想。雨水和阳光的滋润下，小草在库尔扎斯狂野地生长着，同时也默默哺育生活在土地上的动物们，支撑着无数生物的休养生息。对于人类来说，除了间接地受到其恩惠，草也能够直接为人所用。奥尔什方认识一位在灵灾前以编草为生的老人，那时他才见识到原来草是如此坚韧，能够做成那么多结实耐用的东西。即便是在灵灾后的今天，这小草仍在这冰封之地生生不息、恩泽大地。他的爱人何尝不是如此？  
一时间，他搞不清楚到底是他对光的爱意延伸到了草，还是对草的喜悦蔓延到了光的身上，又或者二者皆有。虽然灵灾夺走了库尔扎斯的草原，命运却给他送来了另一株更加让他疼爱的小草。这一刻，他恨不得立刻就能冲出营地迎接到来的爱人，几乎要从座位上站起来，但是他立刻发现摆在面前的工作还没做完，等候的人分明也不会这么早来。而且，想了这么大一通，就算小草再怎么可爱，也不能拿来当作营造气氛的装饰。先不论是否能够起到装饰的作用，只怕他的小草也难以直接理解他的心意。  
奥尔什方叹了口气，决定还是委托格里达尼亚的冒险者们购买一些装饰用的玫瑰花。

* * *

·恋人节中的巨龙首营地·  
一切较为隆重却在伊修加德没有法定假期的节日，例如恋人节、红莲节等节日，都已经成为了巨龙首营地中不成文的指挥官摸鱼日，由此下官们也见机行事，纷纷松懈下来。身为巨龙首营地的二把手，副官们不得不肩负起督促上下士兵工作的责任。只不过，在工作并不繁忙的时日，副官们也会睁一只眼闭一只眼，给人们稍微放松一会儿的机会。  
只是，他们的指挥官有时候实在是松懈得太不像样了！偶尔发呆露出傻笑念叨怪话是家常便饭，但是像今天这样直接把无关工作的物品放在桌上，长达半天都没有认真看过一份文书，脸上洋溢着毫不收敛的傻呵呵笑容，甚至以整个指挥室都能听见的音量说着“毛绒绒的……”这样的怪话，要不是这位指挥官能够有意识地止住话头，两位副官的眼神都得把他身上烧出四个洞来。  
不过，明天就是恋人节了，那位光之战士将会在营地度过美好的一天。两位副官用眼神交流一番，根据指挥官终于向冒险者下达委托的行动，决定还是暂时不打扰那个沉浸在幸福中的男人了。


End file.
